


Alluring In The Night

by karmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All The Shallura, F/M, Is it one sided?, Shiro is pining hard asf, Space Dad and Space Mom back at it again, What are Tags?, idek at this point, like really, omg, shallura - Freeform, smh, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: Man...her hair really IS the color of moonlight.





	

Her hair is the color of moonlight. 

No, moon beams. 

Are they the same thing?

It doesn't matter, it’s beautiful. 

Her skin is exactly how I like my coffee, sweet with a bit of a bite to it. A small sting on my tongue that invites me to drink more. 

 

She’s beautiful, she’s graceful, she’s alluring. 

It’s no wonder she was named Allura.

In some random offhanded conversation she told me her father named her. 

He did a great job. 

Even after being asleep for ten thousand years her beauty is still timeless throughout the galaxy.

 

Sometimes, after our perilous missions to save the entire universe I find myself alone in my room deep in my thoughts. Not the good ones either. I was having thoughts about what the Galra did to me, what they did to the Holts, how I lost my original arm, the process of getting the new one. I could only think about these things for so long. 

 

When the thoughts became unbearable I took walks around the castle ship. The odd architecture and the hum of the engines calmed me as it’s lullaby lulled me through the halls. . I felt as if I belonged. It just felt right.

 

After one of my first walks on the main decks I saw a figure looking out of one of the large bay windows watching the various planets and moons go by, their back faced towards me. Looking at the wispy silhouette I could easily tell who it was: Allura.. Her hair was let loose gentle waves that ebbed and flowed from her scalp down her back. I wanted to do nothing but touch it, smell it, run my fingers through it. It looked so soft. I cleared my throat and she quickly turned around to face me realizing she wasn’t alone. 

 

The light reflected from several moons lit up her hair giving her an ethereal halo. The little pink marks under her eyes standing out against the celestial lighting making her look even more beautiful. If that was even possible. It was. She spoke. 

 

“S-Shiro?! When did you get there? All the Paladins should be sleeping.” She asked, startled. 

 

I chuckled. She’s so cute when she’s flustered. “I could say the same for you Princess. Does Coran know you’re up at this hour?” I quipped. 

 

“What is the thing that Lance always says? ‘What Coran doesn't know won’t hurt him.’” She laughed. 

 

“Coran isn’t my keeper. Ever since the fall of the Altean Empire we’re equals.” 

 

I saw her face fall as soon as she mentioned Altea. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. I was going to ask her something but she beat me to the punch.

 

“Shiro, what’s your home like? Earth I mean.” She questioned. 

 

I moved closer to her. Putting my elbows on the windowsill of the bay window just like her. I was close enough to smell her distinct smell. 

 

“I can’t really put that all in one conversation There are so many things I can talk about. It’s just so-” 

 

“Much?” Allura inturrupted. 

 

I nodded my head and continued to watch the many star systems go by.. She did the same. 

 

“I understand how you feel, Takashi.” 

 

My mind reeled when she called me by that name. Only Keith and Pidge knew my entire name. 

 

I blushed and continued to look out the window. 

 

“I know you do. Just a few months ago you were home, living life like normal, and now you’re here. It’s surreal.” I explained to her. 

 

“It is indeed.” 

 

I looked at her in the corner of my eye. I watched her look at the stars and planets go by. Like a kid in the backseat of their parent’s car looking at all the trees and cars pass them by. 

 

“You know it’s impolite to stare, Takashi.” she said suddenly. 

 

My heart beat in my chest and I blushed a deeper shade of red. 

 

“It’s alright, Shiro. No need to get worked up.” She said as she put her hand on my shoulder and made a move to go back to her room. 

 

I watched her walk away. My throat was dry and my vision was foggy and with those ears I’m sure she could’ve heard my heartbeat. She was a few steps away before she turned around. 

 

“Goodnight Takashi” she said. Her hair sweeping around her like a curtain. 

 

‘G-goodnight Princess.” I said back. 

 

Man...her hair really IS the color of moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.....Add me on Tumblr @random-fandom-hoe  
> I have like...one follower. I'll follow back. ;)


End file.
